felaryafandomcom-20200214-history
Jissy
Jissy is a giant naga living north-west of the ruins of Ur-Sagol. At about ninety-three feet, Jissy is not among the tallest of her kind, but her size is nonetheless sufficient to inspire terror in most beings small enough to be eaten who venture into the ruins of the ancient city, or into the jungle close by. She has long, frizzy ginger hair, very light freckles, and deep blue eyes. Her build is lithe and graceful with round and full breasts. The scales of her tail are mostly of a deep, dark green, streaked through with faintly discernible patterns of a shimmering dark blue. On the front side, the colour fades gradually to a much lighter green. Jissy was born in Felarya, but kidnapped by humans when she was only a few days old. She was taken to a technologically advanced human world ruled by warring criminal factions. As an infant, she was breastfed by a human woman, who raised her alongside her newborn human son. When she was big enough to eat people, Jissy was sold to a local crime lord, who held her captive in a large, reasonably comfortable underground cell, and fed his enemies to her. Jissy ate them without feeling guilty, although she loathed her captivity. Her primary carer, a middle-aged man called Roshan, treated her kindly, and eventually helped her escape back to Felarya, after many decades of captivity. On Felarya, she was reunited with her mother and siblings. They eventually moved to Deeper Felarya, but Jissy chose to remain in the land of her birth, where she felt most comfortable. She remains in occasional contact with her family. Roshan, having nowhere else to go, lives in Felarya with her. He is under her protection, and Jissy has made it widely known that she would kill anyone who ate him. Jissy is, for the most part, a nice, friendly young naga. She rarely talks about her past, although she does not try to keep it a secret either. To her, Felarya is home, and she is obviously happy to be there, giving her an often joyful, carefree attitude. To put it another way, she is enjoying her freedom. She has something of a crush on both Ajab and Crisis. She is also very good friends with the giantess Milly. She appears to be an arboreal naga, but has a love for water and swimming, and has recently discovered a latent affinity for water magic. Jissy has a big appetite and doesn't hesitate to eat smaller naga. She avoids doing it in front of her naga friends, but she does not try to keep it a secret either. Nagas small enough to be swallowed whole are her favourite food. A human's chances of surviving after being captured by Jissy are very low. For the most part, she will eat only when hungry, and so will not bother capturing you at all if her stomach is already full. If she grabs you however, it means there's still room in her tummy, and you will almost definitely be asked to fill it. She tends not to talk much to her prey before eating (“Hello! You look tasty.” GULP!), which means that, if you intend to talk your way to survival, you will have to grab her attention very quickly. Unfortunately, there seems to be little you can offer Jissy that she'd be interested in. She is said to have a slight weakness for jewelry (necklaces, pendants, rings, ear rings…), which she developed during her captivity, so she may spare you if you can lead her to nice jewelry suited to her size, but that's a very slim chance... Stories featuring Jissy By the character's owner These are stories in which Jissy features as a central character. She is also a minor character in a number of other stories. * "Story 12". Introducing Jissy. * "Felaryan flashes 4: A different perspective – Jissy’s story". * "Story 16". Jissy's past, and the origin of her relationship with Roshan. * "Story 29". Continuation of "A different perspective". * "Story 43". More on Jissy and Roshan's past. And, in the present, the beginning of her relationship with Ajab. And... something else. * "Story 52". Continuation of the above. * "Story 63". Includes a talk with Hiral. * "Story 68". Wherein Jissy meets Medes. * "Story 79 - "Everything changes". By other writers * "Skyline", by Globfish. Jissy and Ajab with Hiral and her family. *Jissy belongs to French-snack. Contact Category:Characters Category:Naga Characters